


Betrayal

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: When you catch your boyfriend, Oliver, making out with his ex-girlfriend, how will you react?





	1. Betrayal

    Working at Verdant was great. The hours worked great with your small schedule, plus the pay was pretty great. You loved working as a bartender, not only did you make pretty amazing drinks, some of the tricks you would do would get you pretty huge tips. When you had applied for the job, you were hired on the spot. Tommy was impressed with not only the taste of the drinks, but your personality. You lit up the whole room with your jokes, at least that’s what Tommy had told you when you asked him why he hired you.

When Thea took over though, it was even better. Over the seven months that you had worked at Verdant, you had gotten pretty close with her, becoming friends quickly. So when she began to take over, you were pretty much the only person that she had re-hired from the previous people that worked there. Although, even with the founder and previous owner constantly being in and out of the club, you didn’t meet him until a few months after Thea had re-hired you.

The moment you did however, was pretty incredible. He sat down at the bar one early evening, before the bar had even opened, and asked you for some whiskey. Knowing who he was, you obviously did it, but not before giving him a hard time. You had even managed to make him crack a smile, an actual smile, not the fake one that you constantly saw plastered on his face. After that day, the two of you had gotten pretty close. Especially after you had accidentally walked in on an Arrow meeting. Granted, it wasn’t really your fault. They had an impromptu meeting in the main area of Verdant.

You wouldn’t have really thought anything about it, as you saw the group pretty often going into the back of the club and then disappearing, but what you didn’t expect was to see all of them in their outfits. You had frozen in place the moment you realized that you walked in on something you shouldn’t have, especially since you were the one in the wrong. You had come back to work because you forgot your phone, so you had no way of letting anyone know that you were coming back. You tried to back away slowly, but Roy had seen you before you could get very far.

That was how you became part of Team Arrow. Now, Oliver really didn’t want you to join, but after talking to Felicity about everything you could bring to the team, she had somehow convinced him to show you the Arrow cave and to help out occasionally. Since you had been working in bars for some time now, you had decided to take self defense classes just in case something happened. It was definitely coming in handy now that you knew who the Green Arrow and his friends were, especially because you were working with them also.

You had been helping out with the team for about a year before Oliver asked you out. It had come out of nowhere if you were being honest. The two of you were just sitting in silence as he made and sharpened arrows and you sat a few feet away from him, looking through random peoples files in the database. At first, you thought he was joking. That he was just saying something weird to see if you were paying attention. Turns out, he wasn’t joking.

You guys hadn’t kissed until the third date, and the moment after you did, he immediately asked you to be his girlfriend. You obviously said yes, the moment being extremely sweet. That night was over nine months ago. Nine months you had been with this guy who made you so happy, yet made you so angry at the same time. When he made you angry though, he always made up for it with other stuff.

Everything was going pretty perfectly actually. The two of you had never gotten into any major fights, a few small ones here and there when he got a little too hard headed for your liking, but for the most part, everything was good. Oliver loved that about your relationship, the easiness. He could be himself around you and not worry about you constantly judging him for his choices. You understood why he did the things he did, and instead of judging him and trying to control him, you let him know how you felt but then just stayed out of it.

That was, until that night. The team had just come back from a stake out, looking for the latest target that you were looking for. When you had got back, Diggle had left pretty quickly, leaving you, Felicity, Roy, Oliver and Laurel to head down to the Arrow cave to find a bit more information on the guy, as you obviously had no luck tonight. When you had offered to go get everyone Big Belly Burger, Roy and Felicity had offered to help you with carrying everything, because god knows that there was going to be way too much for you alone to carry.

That wasn’t the problem with that night though. It was when you got back. After getting the multiple bags of food, the three of you had been walking down the stairs, you in front, when you noticed. Laurel and Oliver were making out, Laurel set atop the desk, right in the place you sat if you had decided to stay with Felicity instead of go out. As you froze, Roy had run into you, luckily not spilling anything but letting out a squeak that had made the pair break apart.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you stared at Oliver, your Ollie kissing another girl, and Laurel for that matter. You had always been a little nervous of Laurel. She had never given you a reason not to trust her around him, she was always supporting your relationship and often you went to her as a friend, just to hang out and stuff. You had just known how close they were, she had known him for so long and it just intimidated you a little. You had never thought this would happen though. Yeah, maybe a little flirting or something but never this. You never thought Oliver would do that.

You had cleared your throat, walking down the rest of the steps and setting the food down on the desk, moving over to where your jacket and purse were.

“Y/n.” You hear Oliver whisper from behind you as you put on your jacket. You ignored him though, throwing your purse over your shoulder and walking up the steps and out of the club. Tears streamed down your face as you walked, and you didn’t get far before breaking down in a sob, your feelings of betrayal and heartbreak overwhelming you.

Down in the Arrow cave however, Oliver was breaking also. He had backed into the wall, his mind processing what had happened. The whole room was silent, everyone just standing there in shock over what happened. Oliver’s hands reached up to rub his face, trying to keep from tearing up, it didn’t work however.


	2. Kiss and Make Up

    After walking in on Laurel and Oliver, you had decided to stay with Felicity for a while. You still went to work at Verdant and still helped out with the team though, you just didn’t really talk to Oliver unless you needed to. It had been a week since it had happened, and although you were hurt at what he did, you missed Oliver to no end. It was worse seeing him every day too, you were constantly so close to him, yet so far at the same time.

Oliver felt the same way you did. He honestly wasn’t even sure what had come over him; he wasn’t sure why he had kissed Laurel, but he did, and he knew how much of a mistake it was. He felt horrible. The look on your face as you left the Arrowcave made his hear twist into a knot, the pain of hurting you was worse than he ever could’ve fathomed.

You weren’t quite sure what to do about the situation. Your other friends were telling you to leave him, that he wasn’t worth your time, but you couldn’t seem to agree with them. Yeah, you knew what he did was wrong, but if he really felt as bad as everyone was telling you he did, then you couldn’t physically bring yourself to break up with him. Plus, everyone deserves a second chance, right?

You sighed, shaking your head as you began to wipe the counter again. You had been getting distracted constantly with the thought of what to do about Oliver, and honestly, it was starting to annoy you. You knew you wanted him back, but even if you guys wanted to talk, the few times that you were together you were a little too busy for that. Either you were working, or the pair of you was off on a mission trying not to get killed.

Watching as the last customer of the night left, you quickly looked around, making sure nothing needed cleaned and all of the bottles were in place, you locked the doors and headed downstairs. You groaned as you hit the bottom of the somewhat long staircase, but as you look up, you notice that it’s just you and Oliver. You clear your throat, moving to go sit in you chair.

“So, uh, where is everyone?” You ask, your eyes not leaving your hands, your fingers tapping lightly against each other as your wait for an answer.

“There wasn’t anything to do so I just sent them home.” He explains, watching as you awkwardly sit in the chair, avoiding all eye contact possible. Once you hear his words, you move to stand up and get ready to leave. As your arm goes into your leather jacket, you go to pull it up, but Oliver’s hand stops you from doing so.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, turning you to face him as his hand moves from your arm to your hand, holding it softly. You sigh, closing your eyes and shaking your head slightly, before looking up and meeting his gaze. The two of you have a silent conversation, your eyes and facial expressions saying everything for you. You watch as a tear slips down his cheek, your eyes welling up with tears.

“It’s okay Ollie.” You whisper, one of your hands reaching up to wipe the tear away. His hand grabs your wrist, pulling you into his chest as he hugs you close. You stare into his eyes, your head tilted back due to the height difference.

“You don’t even want to know why?” He inquires, his eyebrows furrowing as his hands move from holding yours to going around you waist, pulling you a little closer.

“What difference will it make? Oliver, it happened; and as long as you promise me that it’ll never happen again, I’m willing to put this behind us.” You explain, watching as his face turns from one of fear into one of regret. You stare into his eyes as his hand grabs your face pulling you into a soft kiss.

You melt into the kiss as you feel him pour all of his emotions into you, your arms moving to rest around his neck, one of your hands running through the short hair on the back of his head. His arms tighten around you waist, pulling you up onto your tip toes versus him leaning down to meet you. You smile into the kiss, a giggle leaving your lips as he picks you up off the ground.

As you break apart, you look up at the man you love, a smile shining bright on both of your faces. The dimple on his cheek making you smile even brighter. You knew what everyone was going to say, that you took him back too easily, that what he did was unforgivable, but you didn’t agree with that. While what he had done was bad, you would rather put it behind you than fight about it. You loved him too much to be apart for too long.


End file.
